Venganza
by Diana Prenze
Summary: Hermione toma cartas en el asunto. ¡Malfoy se las iba a pagar!, pero... ¿que pasa si eliges seducir a una serpiente y el juego se vuelve contra ti? DHr. Reviews! :D


"Vengaza" 

Entró a la sala común hecha una furia. Muchos alumnos se voltearon a verla sorprendidos, también vieron como se sentó en una butaca y desparramó por la mesa sus cosas totalmente empapadas. Su cabello castaño estaba mojadísimo y sus ojos de color chocolate brillaban de rabia.

Definitivamente, ése personaje que aparecía en su mente -de diferentes formas- asesinado por ella, era una persona detestable. Draco Malfoy se las haría pagar todas y cada un de ellas.

Había salido de clases alegremente, con intención de ir a terminar un trabajo para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, solo le faltaban unos últimos detalles y sería totalmente feliz. Tomó el rumbo de siempre. Afuera llovía torrencialmente, pero que más daba, a ella no le interesaba. Era feliz.

Era muy feliz hasta que se vio empujada por una de las salidas al patio. Fueron escenas rápidas.

Ella bajo la lluvia.

Malfoy a unos pasos burlándose de ella.

Huída.

Y finalmente, un odio tremendo. Y ahora su cabeza intentaba trazar, rápidamente, un plan que lo destrozara por completo, que lo humillara, le hiciera mal. Que lo torturase, eso quería. Matarlo lentamente.

...entonces Silvia optó por seducirlo, y lo hizo sufrir demasiado – comentó una chica pasando detrás de Hermione.

¡Pobrecillo! ¿pero no que se odiaban demasiado como para que él terminara enamorándose de ella? – preguntó la otra.

No sé, son cosas que pasan, además...

Las voces de ambas chicas Gryffindor se alejaban cada vez más, y a la castaña se le ocurrió una extraña idea, se le iluminó el cerebro y quiso llevar a cabo su plan. Lo seduciría, lo engancharía tanto que el deseo no podría con él, entonces lo envenenaría lentamente al no corresponderle. No supo por qué se le pasó aquella descabellada idea por la cabeza, pero sí supo que quería llevarla a cabo. Además, no tenía intenciones de tener alguna relación. Ron salía con Luna, eran felices. Y ella era feliz, y definitivamente tampoco es que le importara demasiado, llegó a pensar que solo había sido una ilusión. Pero eso ya era lo de menos, ahora, en el presente, quería hacer sufrir a Malfoy.

Comenzó a trazar en su mente cada parte de su plan, no tenía idea si funcionaría totalmente, pero sabía que lograría -al menos- desconcertar a esa serpiente venenosa y malcriada. Al final, no tenía de nada más que preocuparse que sus estudios. Satisfecha con sus locas ideas, se puso a redactar nuevamente su tarea.

Estuvo trabajando tranquilamente hasta las seis y media de la tarde, sin secarse, después se levantó a la biblioteca para afinar esos detalles y anduvo con cuidado todo el camino, tampoco era la idea que su valioso y esmerado trabajo fuese _pisoteado_ nuevamente. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca suspiró tranquila, y dispuso de su total tiempo para finalizar el trabajo. Después recordó que tendría que ir a reclamar a sus desconsiderados amigos por no estar trabajando. Desde que ambos estaban con novia, con suerte hablaban con ella.

"Parece que ellos también merecen, algún castigo" pensó Hermione rodando los ojos con frustración.

A las 8 de la noche puso el punto final en su extenso y detallado trabajo. Perfecto. Se levantó lentamente, pero cuando sintió un leve dolor en el pecho se percató que había estado prácticamente todo el día empapada, eso le costaría un resfriado, pensó dolorosamente.

Aunque al cabo de unos minutos se le pasó totalmente, pues vio a su próxima y única víctima. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía resueltamente a la salida.

Granger, pero que bien te ves, ¿te has hecho algo últimamente? – preguntó burlonamente el chico. Hermione personalmente lo habría golpeado, sin embargo puso la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía y le respondió con suavidad:

¿En serio? No lo había notado, creo que deberé poner un poquito más de atención – y se rió sola – Adiós, Malfoy.

Se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sintiendo que era la mejor forma de partir su plan, y por supuesto, había empezado bien, pues la cara de desconcierto con la que había dejado al chico Slytherin, la habría dejado más que satisfecha.

Entonces, aparte de sus estudios, se empeñaba en tener encuentro furtivos con Malfoy para lograr desconcertarlo, atormentarlo y finalmente seducirlo.

Así rápidamente pasó un mes, y hasta se había acostumbrado a tal punto a sonreírle y coquetear descaradamente con el joven que le extrañó no verlo un día sentado en su puesto en la clase de Transformaciones.

¿Qué pasa, Hermione? – preguntó Harry al verla algo ausente, y la chica se sobresaltó al oír su nombre – Últimamente has estado extraña – y era cierto, estaba tan pendiente de su venganza, que llegaba a consumirse. Su vida se había vuelto tan rutinaria y algo solitaria desde que sus mejores amigos había empezado con sus respectivos noviazgos, que no encontraba nada mejor que empezar a seducir a nada más, ni nada menos, que Draco Malfoy.

N-nada. Solo estoy algo cansada, muchos deberes – mintió sonriendo amable. Harry iba a preguntar algo, pero justo entró la profesora McGonagall dispuesta a hacer su clase.

Luego de echar un vistazo a su clase se dio cuenta que faltaba un alumno y preguntó: ¿Y el señor Malfoy? ¿Alguno sabe a que se debe su ausencia?

Esta mañana despertó con mucha fiebre, lo llevamos enseguida a la enfermería – Pansy respondió, y se veía algo preocupada. Esto alertó a Hermione.

Está bien... comencemos. En la clase pasada estuvimos viendo las transformaciones... – la voz de la profesora se alejó de pronto y Hermione, que ya llevaba un buen tiempo investigando la vida de Malfoy, empezó a pensar en lo que podría haberlo llevado a un resfriado. Y recordó el día anterior, precisamente, había pasado algo que había cambiado levemente sus expectativas.

Flash Back

Ahora caminaba nuevamente a hacer un trabajo, y siempre recordaba como había empezado su _venganza _que ya ni si quiera lo parecía, era un simple juego que quería seguir disfrutando, porque no había cambiado nada.

Totalmente fuera de la realidad, la castaña suspiró y de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba rápidamente, entonces lo agarró de las muñecas y ambos cayeron a la lluvia, ella bajo del chico, pero lo tenía fuertemente agarrado.

¡Eres un idiota! ¿no ves que se mojan mis cosas? ¡¡serás im... – de pronto pareció percatarse de que el chico estaba sobre ella y la miraba entre una sonrisa burlona, sardónica y molesta.

Ya extrañaba tus retos – rió. Y seguían mojándose.

Draco, nos estamos mojando – razonó la chica mirándolo a los ojos, pero después su mirada se desvió a los labios del chico, y se acercó un poco.

¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre? – pregunto el chico intentando no desviar la mirada hacia los labios de la chica, porque últimamente había empezado a mirar a esa _sangre sucia _como mujer y no como bicho, como solía hacerlo.

¿No puedo? – susurró, estaban muy cerca y sus alientos se entremezclaban.

Entonces un fuerte trueno, los sobresaltó y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban apunto de hacer. El chico se paró rápidamente y sin mirar a Hermione desapareció de la vista de la chica inmediatamente. Dejándole claro dos cosas: él estaba cayendo en su juego, y la otra... es que ella también.

Fin del Flash Back

Esto no puede estar pasando – susurró Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

¿Qué no puede estar pasando señorita Granger? – preguntó la profesora indagando en los pensamientos de la chica a través de sus ojos.

N-nada, profesora, lo siento.

Bueno, como les seguía diciendo... – la profesora siguió con la clase y Hermione optó por seguirla también, no podía dejar que algo tan insignificante como su venganza la hiciera perder clases.

Tomó sus apuntes y a pesar de no haber puesto atención al principio logró adaptarse rápidamente, despreocupándose del otro tema, claro que éste volvió a resurgir cuando la profesora anunció al final de la clase: "Ah, sí, señorita Granger, ¿sería tan amable de ir a ver al señor Malfoy y pasarle los deberes?"

puedo ir yo, profesora – se paró Pansy apresuradamente y mirando con desconfianza a la Gryffindor.

No se preocupe, señorita Parkinson, además, necesito hablar con usted de su último trabajo. Repasen lo de hoy, la próxima clase deberán hacer un trabajo. Pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron y Hermione aún sorprendida, ordenó sus cosas y salió seguida de Ron y Harry, quienes iban reclamando la poca cordura de la profesora McGonagall al mandarla ante Malfoy. Pero la chica en calidad de buena compañera, _y algo más_, aunque no lo admitiera llegó a la enfermería, sola. No sabía si agradecer o matar a Ginny y Luna que los hubieran interceptado en el camino y se hubiesen llevado a sus respectivos novios.

Respiró profundo antes de entrar a la enfermería. Entró calmadamente, pero sus pasos la traicionaron, pues resonaban a cada centímetro que avanzaba a la única cama que estaba ocupada. No sabía si era coincidencia o estaba todo planeado que no estuviera Madam Pomfrey, pero eso ya era demasiado.

¿Draco? – se asomó por la cortina y vio al rubio descansando. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la fiebre y se sintió en la necesidad de comprobar por ella misma si era demasiada la fiebre. Puso su mano y la sacó enseguida, sorprendida. ¿Qué había echo para tener tanta fiebre?

¿Hermione, qué... haces... aquí? – preguntó Malfoy abriendo lentamente los ojos y la chica se sobresaltó.

V-vine a dejarte los apuntes de la clase de Transformaciones... este... mmm... bueno, y-ya me voy – dijo apresuradamente la castaña, de pronto, estar en la misma habitación que su _víctima_ la sofocaba.

¿Huyes de mí? – la agarró por la muñeca y a pesar de estar débil pudo jalarla y ponerla cerca de él, cara a cara.

N-no t-tengo por qué.

¿Y por qué tiritas? ¿me tienes miedo? ¿qué puede hacerte un enfermo?

Estás delirando, Malfoy, suéltame...

No quiero, ¿qué me hiciste?...

No he hecho nada – dijo Hermione.

Estaba nerviosa, y él deliraba. Porque en sus momentos de debilidad podía hacer cualquier cosa y después excusarse en la fiebre, pero ella estaba totalmente cuerda, no _podía_ seguir en esa habitación.

Creo que debes descansar, con permiso, ojalá que te recuperes pronto – deseó Hermione, zafándose del chico, y al mismo tiempo, salió casi corriendo de la enfermería.

Esa venganza estaba teniendo consecuencias graves. Primero: se ponía nerviosa con la cercanía de Draco Malfoy, ¡su enemigo!. Segundo: no encontrando suficiente eso, se preocupaba por él y además, le deseaba cosas buenas. Tercero: Sentía unas ganas locas de besarlo. Cuarto: lo llamaba por su nombre.

Cuando Malfoy se recuperó, volvió a clases y Hermione optó por terminar su jueguito, el cual comenzó a extrañar a la semana, entonces les tocaba Transformaciones, y justo ese día a la profesora se le ocurrió hacer un trabajo.

Malfoy y Granger, trabajen juntos – ambos se miraron brevemente. Hermione se horrorizó, todo ese tiempo evitándolo... Malfoy, por su parte, sonrió maquiavélicamente.

¿cómo has estado, Hermione? – preguntó cuando estuvieron juntos.

Bien, ¿y tú?... veo que has mejorado bastante rápido.

Así es... he hecho un esfuerzo – respondió. Hermione a medida que iban trabajando, notó que había una diferencia en Malfoy. No era el antipático de siempre, más bien era más amable y hacía comentarios chistosos sobre el tema. Ella misma se rió en una ocasión y se sorprendió de eso.

No quiso escuchar los reproches de sus amigos por las risas que habían escuchado que tenían ella y su nuevo _amigo._

Quedó rezagada pensando en que su supuesta venganza, se había vuelto contra ella. Su jueguito la había metido en un lío tremendo. Aún sentía la necesidad de hacer _algo más_ con el rubio. Algo no encajaba en todo eso. ¡Eran enemigos!

Y de repente se vio dentro de una sala, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?. Se dio vuelta y vio al mismísimo Draco. Le sonrió. Hermione casi se derrite ahí mismo, y de nerviosa no se podía ni las piernas.

¿Sabes? Creo que al final ese día que me llevaste los apuntes yo no deliraba – comentó acercándose.

¿Ah, sí? – se afirmó en una mesa y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa coqueta, con una de ésas había empezado aquel juego.

Sí – la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia su cuerpo. Hermione dio gracias al cielo a que se le hubiera ocurrido tal maravillosa idea – Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto.

El deseo se notaba en la mirada de ambos. El chico la estrechó más y acercó sus labios a ella, y se unieron en un anhelado beso cargado de todo tipo de emociones nuevas, porque no era odio lo que sentían. Había deseo y pasión. Él comenzó a toquetearla con confianza y ella cegada por algo que jamás había sentido se dejó llevar. Además era su último año en Hogwarts si que ya no podía reprimirse nada. Iba a disfrutar de todo al máximo, ¿no?

Y en realidad, no sabía que giro había dado su relación de enemistad en ese tiempo, ni tampoco sabía cuanto había afectado a sus hormonas esa venganza, que más bien fue un juego de seducción que se le había ido por otro lado. Y al final no sabía en que terminaría su jueguito, pero definitivamente, eso le estaba gustando.

Y si seguían así, ese juego iniciado por una mente descabellada, sola y con ganas de _venganza_ podría terminar en algo mucho más descabellado. Pero ahora, eso realmente no importaba.

_Fin-._

**Diana Prenze.**


End file.
